Anything You Can Do
by GirlyGirlAlert
Summary: Anything Anubis can do, Walt can do better, but sooner or later Anubis can do it too.


**SUMMERY: Anything Anubis can do, Walt can do better, but sooner or later Anubis can do it too. (AKA, When Walt found out that Sadie's first kiss belonged to Anubis, he decides to take her virginity, something Anubis could never take.)**

 **AN: I recently decided yo try out an M rated oneshot and this is the result! This is a light lemon, it doesn't go into detail, and starts basically at the end of the sex. THis is kinda a trial thing, so please, please, please let me know how I've done.**

••—••—••—••—••

"Ahhh" she gasped out, panting. Her long caramel, purple-streaked hair slid through his fingers as he pulled her close. Moaning, the eighteen year old girl arched up, pressing her well developed bust into his toned chest. "Sadie" he groaned, pumping into her faster and faster. "I-I'm close," she stuttered. Walt nodded, "so am I, love." He gasped. Walt felt a shiver crawl up his spine as his beautiful long-time girlfriend wrapped her long legs around his waist, pulling him even closer to her, despite this being the closest they've ever been.

The sweet taste of cherry filled his taste buds when Sadie's Cupid bow lips pressed against his. His breaking point was when her slender tongue slid between his lips battling against his own. He moaned, thrusting into her for the final time. The breathtaking, short gasp that left her lips was the final thing he heard before he pulled out of her, falling beside her.

"That… Was…. Some… Apology" Sadie panted curling up into him. "I could never apologise enough for hurting my angel." Walt whispered. They'd been arguing, again. Tommy Rodgers couldn't seem to take a hint. Sadie wasn't interested. But, Sadie knew better then t try stop him. Walt/Anubis however, didn't. Thus resulting in a major argument that ended with Sadie running out of the apartment in tears, Walt running up and down Brooklyn trying to find her and somehow they ended up in their shared bed, making out far too passionately for them to even stop.

Sadie smiled, and leaned up to him, kissing him softly. Walt felt a smug smile begin to take over as the beauty's breathing began to slow. He could feel Anubis's hot, angry jealousy burn inside him.

Anubis may be the owner of her first kiss, but Walt was the owner of Sadie's virginity.

 _That was…wow…_ he thought

 ** _That was unfair!_** An annoying, deep, masculine voice echoed.

 _Ugh…_

 ** _Why did you shut me off? I was shoved so far into the Daut, that I couldn't feel anything!_**

 _That was the point…_ Walt grumbled. Anubis was one of the most spoiled gods he had ever met.

 ** _Whatever, I still kissed her first_** Anubis growled.

A grin fell onto Walt's face as he replayed each and every moment of the passionate sex he and their girlfriend had shared. Anubis frowned and grouched in jealousy as the entire night went over and over in Walt's mind. Walt's smile stayed until he fell into the warm arms of sleep, the warm arms of his girlfriend wrapped around him.

••—••—••—••—••—••

12:39 am

Sadie stood in the small kitchen of her and Walt's apartment, trying, desperately, to reach the top shelf. She wore nothing but a dressing gown, her caramel hair was exceedingly messy, falling to her thighs in knots and twists. She stood on her tippy toes, stretching her hand up as high as she could reach.

Almost…

Almost…

Nope! Her hand flopped to her side, as she panted leaning against the counter. Curse Walt and his tallness… And his beautiful brown eyes, not Anubis beautiful, but still lovely. And his strong muscles, eight pack and biceps. Not to mention his rather large… Sadie snapped out of her daze, wiping a tiny bit of drool from her lip.

Almost…

Almost…

Finally! She had finally gotten a glass from the top shelf. Grinning, pleased with herself, Sadie turned around, only to crash into a chair. The eighteen year old grimaced.

"Sadie?" A sleepy, familiar voice echoed through the kitchen. Standing there, was Walt. Well, Anubis, if his voice was anything to go by. "Sorry, darling." Sadie said, "I didn't mean to wake you." Anubis shook his head and walked forward. His cold arms wrapped around her, his long fingers tracing patterns into the fabric of her shirt.

Sadie tilted her head up to meet his beautiful-gorgeous- eyes. The brown orbs slowly grew closer as Anubis leaned forwards. Sadie closed her sapphire eyes in bliss when the god's lips met her own.

It started innocently, but before either of them knew it, the jackal-headed man had his mortal girlfriend shoved against the wall, his tongue battling hers. Anubis grabbed Sadie's legs, wrapping them around his waist.

"Hmmm…" Sadie moaned. Little did she know, that that single moan awoke a sleeping figure, currently locked away in the back of Anubis's mind.

Walt glanced around. What was going on? Oh, a window. Looking outside the small window, Walt growled. Anubis had taken over his body again AND had Sadie pinned to a wall. Even worse, Sadie seemed to be enjoying it, far more then when he kissed her.

 ** _Anything you can do I can do better…_** Anubis whispered smugly to him as he lifted Sadie and placed her on the bed, having used a quick shadow jump to get there.

Walt snarled as Anubis slowly untied the belt of Sadie's dressing gown.

Oh, it's on…

••—••—••—••—••—••

Please let me know how I did and if I should put the second chapter up.


End file.
